Pieces of Marauders
by SukiKyoufu
Summary: Iris Miller, the girl with a target on her back issued by the dark lord. Mystery surrounded this girl and the Marauders boys didn't know they'd be sucked into her world so easily. Can they bring her back from the brink? Fix this broken shell of a person? Sirius didn't quite realise what he was agreeing too when he said she'd be his next conquest. Rated M for future mature content.


**AN:** So this is my first ever Harry Potter FF! At the moment I am in love with the Marauders era so this will be set in that time frame!

Any suggestions or recommendations let me know!

I don't own anything related to Harry Potter as that belongs to the wonderful JK the only things I own are my own personal characters.

This will be based around my OC and her life in Hogwarts. There will be other pairings like Lily and James.

Please feel free to leave a review or comment! :3

* * *

 **Summary:** Iris Miller, the girl with a target on her back issued by the dark lord. Mystery surrounded this girl and the Marauders boys didn't know they'd be sucked into her world so easily. Can they bring her back from the brink? Fix this broken shell of a person? Sirius didn't quite realise what he was agreeing too when he said she'd be his next conquest. Rated M for future mature content.

* * *

 **The not so successful deal**

 _The only way I'm leavin' is dead_  
 _That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head_

 _Nightmares…_

 _She woke up in a cold sweat, her face contorted to show the sheer pain she held as she kept in her scream. She could feel the bed sheets were damp just like her long blonde hair which was matted with her blood and all the movement she had been doing. Her hand clutched her heart as her bright green eyes began to adjust to the bright light of the room. Where was she? She didn't recognise where she was and why she was there. She felt sick to her stomach as flashes of what happened surfaced. Eyes brimmed with tears as everything was crashing down._

" _Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Iris heard the soft voice of someone telling her that she was safe. Confusion set in as she didn't know who was talking to her. She turned to face the woman and her were immediately drawn to the attire she was wearing. She was a nurse?_

" _Can you tell me your name?" The newly identified nurse asked softly as a clipboard floated in the air taking down notes automatically._

" _Iris… Iris Miller."_

"Iris! WAKE UP!"

The girl was startled awake on the train as a familiar voice brought her out of her light slumber. When her eyes adjusted to the light she turned towards the voice that had brought her back to her senses. There was a figure standing in the doorway of her carriage smirking at her and she could only roll her eyes when she saw James Potter standing there looking towards her. Of course one of the Marauders had to seek her out on the train journey. Of course it was Potter.

"Sorry." James quickly stated as he moved inside shutting the door. "I called your name but I had to shout. Seemed pretty intense." He looked over his fellow house mate trailing off with his words, concern was clear in his eyes but he was instantly shot down with a glare from the girl before him. He held his hands up in defence, more like surrender. If James was honest none of them knew one thing about this girls past and if they ever questioned it she would always become so defensive. He knew better to leave it well be.

If Iris said she wasn't worried that would be a huge lie, James Potter had been standing in the doorway watching her in her uneasy sleep. She didn't want anyone to know. What if she had said something? Iris was a very private girl and the most people knew about her was her birthday, name, some likes and dislikes. No one knew of a family, her past. It was a well-kept secret of hers.

"What do you want Potter." Iris sighed heavily not dwelling on her thoughts any longer. What she focused on now was why this prankster was in her carriage bothering her and what did he want? She generally kept herself out of sight and out of trouble and had done that for at last three of her years at Hogwarts. This was her fourth year ad she certainly did not want to get in any trouble.

"I'll be frank Miller, my goal this year is to get a date." He held his hand up as Iris scoffed at his words shushing her so he could finish his explanation. "Not with you, Evans." He grinned like a proud loin, like a cat who was about to get the cream. Well if Iris recalled that girl despised him right? She always heard Lily complaining to the other girls in her dorm about how annoyingly persistent James was.

"Why does this involve me?" Was her next choice of words, she wasn't known to be best of friends with the girl or even chummy with anyone in the Gryffindor common room. She generally kept to her studies and most of all herself. "I'm not best friends with her, you're better off asking Mel for any help."

Melony Gilbert, a half blood witch who was known to be the closest to Lily Evans. It was a known fact that Lily was more focused on her studies over everything but she did have a few friends and Mel was the closest to the girl. Well, unless you counted Snape but Iris had heard about an argument between them so she assumed that wasn't a thing anymore.

"Well Miller, you are the only one who bothers so much with your grades, except Lily of course. You could study together, learn things." James grinned like it was a fool proof plan. Like nothing could go wrong.

"No." Iris replied curtly as she folded her leg other her other one and stared out the window like that was the end of that conversation. Why should she help him? She was not getting involved with anyone, or thing. She did not want friendships or bonds with people. That was what got her into the last mess, what hardened her as a person. The last time was when she built her walls, not to keep her safe but to keep others safe from her.

"Come onnnnn, please?" James whined as he tilted his head at the girl, he tried to pull a pout something that would work on any Gryffindor girl and make them swoon but this time it did not have the desired effect.

"Leave me alone Potter." Iris sighed leaning against the window of the train hoping he would sod off when he realised she would not help with any of his schemes.

"Oh la la Prongs, over dear sweet Lily already?" A sarcastic tone filled the room as yet another Marauder joined them in the carriage.

"Oh piss of Padfoot, it ain't like that." James scoffed at his best mate who had walked inside.

"I don't know, in a carriage alone with a young girl." Remus commented dryly as he stood just outside with Peter who just laughed at them all picking on James.

"Who is the pretty little lady?" Sirius grinned looking over the girl who just rolled her eyes at all of them. _Oh feisty_ he thought to himself as he sat next to James.

"She's been in all our classes since our first year, honestly do you not pay attention?" Remus shook his head in disbelief at the boys. Well they mainly paid attention to the girls who swooned all over them. Well Sirius did, James was too busy fawning over Lily Evans. "That's Iris Miller." He smiled.

"Ooooo" Sirius whistled slightly as he looked towards her, "I remember you started term late last year?" He had remembered seeing her be escorted into Hogwarts a week later into term whilst he was busy sneaking around. He distinctly remembered seeing the red puffy eyes, he remembered how sad they looked as their Head of house brought her to their common room.

Whatever Sirius had said caused a reaction in the girl, within seconds she stated rather coldly for them to leave her alone and left the carriage slamming the door behind her. It left four very confused boys in the carriage.

 _The nerve! How dare he? Who does he think he is?_

Thoughts spiralled through her head as she stormed through the train, she had no particular purpose of where she was headed but she would not stay for a moment longer in that train compartment with boys who thought they were untouchable.

The rest of the train ride had been uneventful, Iris had found a new empty compartment to relax herself in away from the prying eyes of others. The train had soon arrived to its destination and first years were being led towards boats whilst they were to board carriages to school. Iris had thankfully made it to the great hall with no more needless interruptions or people bothering her. She was now quite comfortably sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to arrive to be sorted. What caught her attention was the gossip which students were discussing. Something about Potter being rejected by a girl who wasn't Lily?

"I heard he tried to ask another girl on a train and she shut him down." Mel whispered to Lily who eyes widened. James had asked someone else out?

"Who?" She hissed at Mel wanting to know who had distracted him from her.

Mel motioned her head towards Iris who was sat not too far from them.

Lily found herself giggling, she couldn't believe James. Oh this was so funny. He had no hope in hell with Iris either. What was his problem with girls that were so far out of his reach?

James groaned as he heard the whispers himself, students always found a way to gossip about something. He placed his head in his hands, he was already off to a bad start this year. There was no way Lily would give him the slightest look now.

The rest of the evening was very uneventful, the first years had been sorted and the feast had appeared before them. Dumbledore had spoken a few words and reminders about the rules and students kept chatting about the train journey. Fourth year had begun and already there was drama.

Iris didn't eat much of her food before she moved off to the dorms where she could hide out of sight from everyone. The common room was quite peaceful at the moment thanks to the first years having a little tour, smiling to herself slightly she remember her first tour here. The first time she had come to Hogwarts. Her parents he wrote her a letter the very next day stating how proud they were of her and being sorted into Gryffindor. Smiling at the memory she moved up to her room and sat on her four poster bed with the curtains drawn, her stuff had already been delivered to her room. A perk of this magical world. She was sat on her bed with a journal, one that she was told she had to write in. It was a condition that had been agreed upon. Monthly meetings if she would write down her thoughts and feelings in this journal. Sighing heavily she didn't even know where to start. What to even write. She'd figure she would start with her day. The train incident up until now. That would do right? Surely she didn't need to write more. Looking up she heard two girls giggling as they entered the shared room as well. Stowing the journal away she listened to what the girls where talking about.

"I can't believe James Potter is finally over his crush on you." Mel chuckled softly as she moved towards her bed. She was exhausted from the journey, the train ride was a long one.

"I don't know he looked pretty crushed when people were thinking he had asked someone else out." Lily sighed as she got out her pyjamas.

"True, his friends thought it was highly amusing too. Maybe it isn't true?" Mel suggested as she climbed into bed picking up a book to read through.

"Perhaps, plus why Iris? He has shown no interest in her." Lily stated looking towards the bed that had its curtains shut tightly. "I don't think he has ever had a conversation with her before." Lily mused over the thought as she got changed.

Behind the curtains Iris just listened to their conversation. They were never mean towards her which was she thankful for. Maybe one day she could talk to them? Shaking her head quickly, _no_ she could not. Not after last time.

"Yeah, unless he was trying a different tactic? Trying to make you jealous?" Mel suggested as she flicked through the pages. It was met with a huge snort from Lily who found that notion highly amusing.

"Me? Jealous?" Shaking her head in amusement she got into bed to settle for the night. "He is certainly something eh?" She spoke softly as she closed her eyes. James Potter on her mind as she began to settle.

 _Running. She remembered how cold the ground felt beneath her feet. The wind was howling and the rain was pouring down against her pale skin._

" _Where are you running to girl?"_

" _Didn't want to stay and watch the show of your parents?"_

 _Two sinister voices drawled out, both adorned in cloaks. Followers of the dark lord himself. One of them appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the arm dragging her back to the screams of her parents. The male threw her down to the floor forcing her to look at her dear parents._

 _Bright green eyes looked at the bloodied bodies of her parents, eyes brimmed with tears._

 _A flash of light hit one of them and she was sure she heard the words crucio. Grimacing she wished she could forget those screams. She wished she could help her parents. Cruel laughter filled the room alongside screams._

 _Screams…_

Iris woke with a start panting heavily, the nightmares hadn't stopped. That night. That fateful night that she could not get out of her head. Her family had been a target because of her. It was all her fault. She wiped her eyes from the fresh tears that had appeared. It was still dark out and by the sounds of it everyone else was still sound asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief Iris pulled back her curtain and moved towards the bathroom where she could start getting ready. Her skin was still clammy and she didn't feel clean. She couldn't feel clean after that night.

Today was going to be hard, to put up that fake mask like everything was okay. The moment she had shared with the Marauders on the train yesterday gave her glimpse of what it was like to be a normal kid. To have fun at school and not to worry. Ever since that night however she had a target on her back. Her family was hunted for a reason and Iris would take her family secret to the grave.


End file.
